Shugo Chara! Next Generation!
by xXdeji-raeXx
Summary: The next generation of guardians!
1. Chapter 1

**Deji- chan: This is my first fanfic so bare with me please!**

**Tadashi: Deji-Chan dose not own shugo chara! She dose, however, own the characters**

First day of forever

_Hanagiku POV_

"Beep, beep, beep... BEEEEEEPPPP! come on Imouto wake up" Seiichi yelled in my ear "school time"

*groan*"I don't wanna"I mumbled

" I'll give you five seconds or this bucket of cold water is on your head."

Faster that a speeding bullet I jumped up screaming " I'M UP." Seiichi laughed and ran away, that little devil lied... Well since i was up I got dressed in my Seyio Academy uniform, with my own little touches of course. I added my amazingful studded belt on top of my shirt and matching studded hand warmers. I then went to the bathroom to fix up my hair, i had my fathers hair dark blue and straight, I brushed the tangles out and added my barrets just like the ones Mama wore when she was my age. I commenced to apply my black eyeliner that i can't live without. When I was done I ran at top speed down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast before school. I walked in to find My Mama, Tsukiyomi Amu, still cooking it. " Hana you forgot those things you put in your lip." she stated. Crap, I ran Back upstairs to my room to grab two rings and then to the bathroom i called for my twin.

_Seiichi POV_

"Seiichi" Hanagiku called right on time "I need help! Please." Silently, I walked to the bathroom, since Mama would hear me talking if I yelled back. Like always she needed help with the rings, she handed them to me with a sorry smile and pulled up her upper lip. I slid the rings into the holes and smiled at my sister, beautiful as always. " Food time." she said as she took my hand. Pulling me along with her. Hanagiku ran to the kitchen where our father, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was already eating. Grabbing some toast, she sat down as Papa said "your late for school skip the food."

"But I'm hungry Papa!" She exclaimed.

"Go, you to Seiichi." I nodded back as Hana grabbed my arm and dragged me again.

"Seiichi, we do have to hurry!" I nodded back again, we were still in ear-shot of the 'rents. We ran until we go to the meeting place were everyone was waiting.

" Its about time" Sanjo Airi said smiling.

"Were where you guys?" asked Hotori Tadashi.

"No were but our house." Hana answered blushing. I looked at everyone to see if anyone changed since last I saw of them, Airi had her green hair in her normal piggy tales with the big green bows and her uniform was the same as always except this time she had a new green bag at her waist. I nudged Hana and pointed to it. She got a puzzled look on her face and asked about it.

"Oh I got my chara to hatch, Her name is Atsuko and this is where she stays." She stated. "I can't wait till you guys birth your charas so you can see mine!" So she hatched her chara... I haven't told Hana yet but I have one now, I got it this morning. It was a with egg with a smiley face on it with many smiles around it. I so didn't get it at all, anyways I went back to looking at my friends. Tadashi had his blood red hair hanging over his right blue eye, like always, and his uniform was a little messy nothing new here.

Soma Akio was running up to us panting, his blond hair a mess as always with his uniform perfect. The whole gang was here, we all knew each other since we were babies and grew up together. I loved being friends with them all, but a little back ground info on me... I don't talk... at all... Well only to Hana since shes my twin and all. I'm a creep to others and most avoid me, cause I don't talk. Me with my blue hair and brigt green eyes, just like my sister. I'm what you call... Emo, goth, freak, reble, or my favorite of my nicknames faggot. Now thats the gang.

**Deji-chan: I hope you like my little into into the characters! :~P**

**Airi: Deji-chans kinda anoying...**

**Deji-chan: F-you...**

**Airi: Read&Review!**

**Deji-chan: *wispers* You call me anoying...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deji-chan: WOOOOOOOOOO**

**Tadashi: What? **

**Deji-chan: Second chapter!**

**Hanagiku: Hmmm wounder what will happen?**

**Akio: YOUR GONG TO CRY!**

**Deji-chan: NOOO! THATS TO MUCH INFORMATION!**

**Akio: Oppse, anywho, deji-chan dose not own shugo chara! **

**Deji-chan: I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**

_Tadashi POV_

Hanagiku... As beautiful as ever, Smiling next to her brother, her twin brother. He looked exactly like her dark blue hair, brilliant green eyes, and vampire bites. Seiichi was watching her and smiling unknowingly as always. She laughed at something Airi said smiling brightly, god I felt like a stalker watching her like that... She turned to look at me with a confused face and asked "Whatcha looking at?"

" oh u-uh n-nothing." I stammered back, blushing. Then I heard a low chuckle from behind, Akio had arrived and decided to harass me.

"So, you decided yet Tadashi?" Akio said.

" Decided what?" Hanagiku said.

" Whether or not to be a Guardian." Akio said. Everyone gasped.

"Yea, I guess I will..." I said. Everyone else was staring wide-eyed at me. Toshi came up behind me and whispered in my ear. Toshi is my shugo chara, he has purple hair that covers his left eye, which is purple, and has a purple shirt and black pants with a black guitar that has purple flames. He told me that he was born from my wanting to be a professional guitarist. Well anyways. Toshi told me that they can't see him yet, only people with shugo charas can.

"Awesome" Akio said. When he said this it was drawn out long and low. Everyone was still silent. Hanagiku spoke first.

"W-when?... When were you going to tell me?"

"... I don't know..." Everyone else was silent, they knew to be, this moment was drawn out for a long time. Hanagiku _( I felt I couldn't call her Hana anymore)_ sniffling, until she bust into a sprint and ran away.

_Hanagiku POV_

_How could he...He knows how much I care right? Doesn't he? He has to... I throw myself at him almost all the time... Hes my best friend... He didn't tell me._

I burst into a sprint, away from **Him. **I couldn't believe he didn't tell me and the biggest thing in the world to... **He** had a chara.. I ran as far and as quick as I could away from what I left behind. Know in my heart if **He** really cared he would come after me. I quickly rounded a corner and then another to the park. Tears streaming, I ran the one place I find refuge. The Old Maple Tree. I climbed up it and cried silently. I was crying for what seemed like hours then but must have only been seconds until I heard something and looked down, there was Tadashi. Face red, his breathing shallow as he climed up to me. "You look like a raccoon." He said. I glared back. "Come on give me a chance to explain myself." I shook my head no. "Please." I looked back and just... Stared.

**Deji-chan: Thats the end for now!**

**Seechi: ...**

**Deji-chan: why don't you speek?**

**Hanagiku: IT'S A *wispers* mystery!**

**Deji-chan: Well... ANOUNCEMENT! I am making another story called *drum roll* HEARTS AND SPADES!**


End file.
